


You Know Me

by alby_mangroves



Series: Captain America Civil War - Outtakes and Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Spoilers, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Bucharest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to amphigoury for looking this over for me at literally zero notice when I just couldn't eat my emotions anymore, it's basically about 2 hours worth of crying when I got home from the cinema so I'm sorry that it's unpolished BUT I HAD TO <3

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/143684730844/fixed-it) **


End file.
